


One Particular Wish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled the minute a pet alligator's spirit materialized in front of him.





	One Particular Wish

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled the minute a pet alligator's spirit materialized in front of him. He remembered revealing tears near the alligator's grave marker recently. A wish to be with the animal. Even a spirit. The Sewer King crouched near the spirit as its tail wagged. He continued to smile.

 

THE END


End file.
